Secret Love
by Xx-New.Moon.Lover-xX
Summary: Kagomes a poor girl. Inuyashas a rich boy. They come from 2 different worlds. They meet and fall in love, but i must be kept secret, can they do that? even with Kagome pregant!
1. Kagome Higurashi

Ok, I know I only had the last thing posted for like an hour, but I really wanted to write this story

_Ok, I know I only had the last thing posted for like an hour, but I really wanted to write this story. I STILL WANT YOU GUYS TO PICK ANOTHER ONE!! This one just sounded reallllly good to me so im writing it! Hope you LOVE it!_

**Secret Love**

**Chapter 1: Kagome Higurashi**

A girl with silky, raven-black hair sat on her bed. It was just a mattress on the floor with a small blanket that had holes in it. Her room was only composed of a small table, her bed, and a small dresser. The walls and floors were just wood. She had no door to her room.

Some might say she was dirt poor, and that was true. But her mother always told her to keep a smile on her face and keep living life, that was, until her mother died. Her father had left her mom after had her. Her father had had all the money, and after the law firm, he kept all the money. Her mother died of a heart failure. The girl now lived with her 10 year old brother, Souta in this run-down home. She had to bed child services not to take him away from her.

She stood up and walked over to her dresser. She pulled a white sweater with a little red scarf and green rims out, then a pleated green short skirt. She slipped off the pajamas she was wearing and put the outfit on. It was dirty because they didn't own a washing machine. She had to take their clothes to the lake every week and wash them there.

She grabbed a pair of white socks that had some holes on the bottom and pulled them on. Then she grabbed her brown shoes and slid them on.

She picked p her backpack that had holes and dirt all over it and walked to the small kitchen. All that was in the kitchen was a small table, a small fridge, and some cabinets.

She smiled sadly when she saw her brother eating dry cereal.

"The milk spoiled again?" she asked.

He nodded and sat his spoon down.

"Hey Kagome…do you think we'll ever be rich like those kids at school?" Souta asked hopefully.

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Of course Souta."

XxXxXxXx

Kagome sat in homeroom, writing in her filthy notebook.

**September 4**

_**The rich girls are still snickering about me behind my chair…I can clearly hear their words, but I wont let them get to me…I promised mom…**_


	2. Inuyasha Takahashi

Secret Love

**Secret Love**

**Chapter 2: Inuyasha Takahashi**

A boy with long silver hair stood looking out of his bedroom window. His room consisted of a large king sized bed with a raven black comforter, a black dresser, a black desk, a black flat-screen TV mounted on the wall, and a black bookcase. His walls were painted red, and he had dark red carpeting.

He was known as Inuyasha Takahashi, AKA the richest boy at Shikon High. He was a senior, 18 years old. He was smart, handsome, and boy was he strong! He had a girlfriend that went by the name of Kikyo Miko. (Sorry, couldn't come up with a good name!)

He walked over to his desk and picked up the school books. He shook his head and grabbed his black backpack. (Is it just me or does he love black?!)

He jogged down the stairs to the kitchen. This kitchen consisted of stainless steel appliances, a large table, and a flat screen TV mounted up on the wall.

His older brother, Sesshoumaru, was sitting at the kitchen table sipping some coffee.

"You've awaken, Half-breed…" Sesshoumaru said not looking away from the TV, which was currently on the news.

"I ain't in the mood for your crap today Sesshoumaru. It's the first day of school." Inuyasha huffed as their chef handed him a plate of food. He sat down and started gnawing on his bacon.

"Well aren't you a happy one today!" A female said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Kikyo." Inuyasha said not looking away from the TV.

Kikyo smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"You ready yet?" she asked grabbing her backpack.

"Yeah, come on." He said as he got up and grabbed his backpack and books.

XxXxXxXx

Inuyasha walked to his locker and dialed the combination, opened it up, and tossed his books inside.

"Hey dude!" he heard his best friend, Miroku, say as he walked up.

"What's up Miroku!" He said as he shit his locker.

"Come on, lets get going to homeroom, im sure there are lots of hot new girls!" Miroku said as he winked at Inuyasha.

"Uh, Miroku, I already have a girlfriend."

"That's what makes it fun!" Miroku laughed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and followed after his friend.

He froze when he entered the classroom and saw a girl sitting in her desk with a journal and pen in hand. She was a delicate kind of beauty. She had long, raven black hair, gourgeous deep brown eyes, and rosy cheeks. He noticed her uniform was old and tattered, not to mention to filthy. He walked over and took the seat next to her.

"Hi." Was all he said.

XxXxXxXx

_Thanks for reading, now I got to go do the next chapter of "The Teardrops On Her Guitar." Cya!_

_-Inusdaughter15_


	3. First Meeting

Secret Love

**Secret Love**

**Chapter 3: First Meeting**

"Hi…" Kagome said nervously as she continued staring at her notebook.

"What are you writing?" Inuyasha asked, hopeful that he could start a conversation with her.

"N-Nothing…its just my journal…you know, like a diary…" she said quietly.

"Oh okay, that's cool…" he said looking down at his desk. She looked out of the corner of her eye at him. He had long silver hair, small silver dog ears, and he wore black pants and a dark red shirt the color of blood. She thought he was quite handsome.

XxXxXxXx

At lunch, Kagome grabbed her lunch she had made for herself out of her locker and walked around the lunchroom trying her best to find her best friend Sango.

She spotted Sango sitting at a table in the corner snacking on some chips. She giggled and walked over, taking a seat across from her.

"Hey Kags, how are you doing?" Sango asked as she offered some chips to Kagome. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"Im doing okay…I feel so bad about Souta not having a good life…all he has is me…and lets face it, I can barely take care of myself!" Kagome moaned.

Suddenly Kagome noticed someone walking over to her and Sango.

--With Inuyasha--

He sat at his normal lunch table, waiting for his friend Miroku to show up. He spotted Kagome walking into the Cafeteria. He smiled and stood up. He saw Miroku enter the cafeteria so he sped up. He wanted to say hi to her before Miroku got to their table.

"Hey Kagome." He said as he stood by their table.

--With Kagome--

"Hey Kagome" she heard him say as he smiled at them.

"H-hey…" she said shyly, blushing slightly.

"Are you okay? You look kinda worried…" Inuyasha said as he sat down beside her in the chair that was next to her.

"Y-Yeah…im just…worried about stuff…that's all…" she said trying to hide her face from him. He smirked slightly and took her chin with his fingers, forcing her to look at him.

"Are you sure? You seemed really upset…" he said gently as he let got of her chin.

"I…Im fine…I swear…" she stuttered, at loss for words.

"Okay, if you say so…I gotta go back to my table before Miroku flips out…ill see you later Kagome." He said as he walked off.

"Wow…" Sango said smiling.

"What?" Kagome asked interested.

"Is it just me or does Inuyasha Takahashi have a thing for you?!" Sango laughed. Kagome blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"_So…Inuyasha's his name…" _she thought to herself

--With Inuyasha--

"Hey Miroku, what do you know about Kagome Higurashi?" Inuyasha said as he bit into his sandwich.

"Well…she's my girlfriend's best friend…she's dirt poor…her dad left, her moms dead…and she lives with her little brother Souta in a rundown house." Miroku said as he counted each thing off on his fingers.

"Oh…"

"Trust me dude, you do not want to get involved with someone like her…she's not worth the time" Their other friend Kouga said as he sat down next to Miroku.

"Yeah…I guess your right…" Inuyasha said sadly as he looked back over at Kagome and Sango. She was smiling and laughing, her face red from laughter. She looked so sweet and innocent, yet if you looked at her clothes you'd know she went thorough a lot in her life…


	4. Must Stay Away

Secret Love

**Secret Love**

**Chapter 4: Must Stay Away!**

A few weeks after Inuyasha had decided to give up on going after Kagome, he stood at his locker. He turned the dial and opened it up when he heard the clicking sound. He tossed in his books and grabbed his binder before slamming it shut and heading for the door.

He passed Kagome's locker on his way there. She noticed him looking her way and smiled a sweet and innocent smile. He hid his eyes with his bangs and looked at the ground. Kagome got a confused look on her face as she burrowed her eye brows together. She shrugged and turned back to her locker.

XxXxXxXx

The same day, about and hour after school was out, Kagome walked quietly on the concrete path at the park. She hummed a sweet song as the wind gently blew her hair, making it fly behind her head and splash strands on her face.

She sighed and looked up at the trees over head. The sun shone brightly threw them, making blotchy shadows on the ground where the tree's leaves left spaces where the sun could get through to the ground.

She suddenly was knocked backwards by an oncoming force.

XxXxXxXx

That same day after school, Inuyasha decided to take a jog through the park to her his mind off of Her.

He turned on his IPod and started jogging down the concrete path in the park.

He looked upwards at the trees above him. He smiled when he saw her sweet face in the clouds. (He's imagining this ppl, her face isn't really in the clouds, lol)

He suddenly felt himself ram into something, which was followed by a shriek.

He instinctively reached out and grabbed the object he had knocked down, then instantly regretted it when the loose strands of hair blew off her face, revealing the face that had been haunting his mind ever since he first laid eye on her.

"You okay?" he asked concerned as he helped her up. She nodded and smiled at him.

"Thanks…"

"Don't apologize, I knocked you down cus I was daydreaming…" he said as he shrugged off her apology.

"I want to apologize though…" she said as she smiled and started walking away. She suddenly felt a hand wrap around her own hand and stopped, turned, and cocked her head at the boy.

"K-Kagome…"

"Yes Inuyasha?" She said smiling.

"W-would you l-like to go to d-dinner with me tonight?" he asked shyly. She giggled at his shyness and smiled.

"Sure…were at?"

"How about…Red Jewel? It just opened, I heard they have the best sushi in all of Tokyo!" he laughed slightly. She giggled and nodded.

"Ill meet you there…"

"No way! Im picking you up! There's no way I'd let you walk alone at that time of night!" he said holding onto her hand slightly tighter. She sighed and looked at the ground.

"…Okay…but…you wont like what you see…I don't live in exactly a, Class A standard home…" she said sadly

"Do you think I really care about that?" he asked gently cupping her chin with one hand and tilting it upwards so she'd be looking at him. He smiled gently at her and she returned it. "Ill pick you up at 7:30…okay?"

She nodded and smiled. He finally let go of her wrist and let her walk off.

XxXxXxXx

Kagome raced inside her home, said hi to Souta, then dashed into her bedroom. She went straight to a small box inside her empty closet and got it out. She sat down on her mattress and opened the box up. Inside there was a red short dress, black sandals, and a red hair band.

She smiled and slipped off her clothing, then put the new clothing on. She'd never worn this outfit before in her life, making it completely clean and fresh. The dress reached just to her mid-thigh and had a v-neck that stopped right above her chest. It had a big red bow on the back. (It's what Inuyasha's kimono looked like in ep 58 after Kagome made it into a dress.) She grabbed her brush and stood in front of her dresser, where a small mirror leaned against the wall. She sighed and brushed through her long black tresses. She slid the red headband on and smiled at her reflection. She slid on the black sandals. (There like flip flops) She grabbed a small red purse she kept on a high shelf in her closet, dusted the dust off it, and slid it onto her shoulder. She heard a car pull up and ran over to her window. She stuck her head out and waved at him.

She giggled and ran to give her brother a hug, then out the door.

XxXxXxXx

Inuyasha pulled slowly up to Kagome's 'house's. I was just a wood house, a broken door that barley held onto the frame, two small windows, and a dirt yard. He sighed, now he knew what everyone meant by 'Dirt Poor'. He laughed slightly then saw Kagome pop her head out of one of the windows and wave at him. He waved back and got out.

He walked up the stone path to the door, and Kagome opened it up. His eyes nearly bugged out their sockets when he saw her outfit.

"Woah…" was all that came out his mouth.


	5. The Date

_Hey guys, sorry for the late update, been busy with school! Anyway, enjoy!_

**Secret Love**

**Chapter 5: The Date**

"**Whoa." Inuyasha said as he stared at Kagome's outfit. She giggled and smiled at him. **

"**Yeah, why don't we go while you think of some words with actual syllables." She laughed as she took his hand and dragged him towards the car. **

"**O-okay…" he stuttered as he opened her door for her. She smiled and said a thanks before he shut it and walked to his door, opened it and got inside. **

"**Nice car…" she said trying to get a conversation out of him.**

"**T-thanks…" was basically all he said the whole way there.**

**He pulled slowly into the Red Jewel's parking lot and drove into a parking spot. **

**Kagome looked down at her lap, catching a small glance at him out of the corner of her eye. A small smile gracing her lips at his tenseness.**

**He stepped out of the car and went to open her door. She smiled gratefully at him when he opened her door and extended her a hand. She took it and then laced her arm through his.**

**They walked inside and up to the seating manager.**

"**Takahashi, table for two." Inuyasha said to him.**

"**Right this way Mr. Takahashi." The man said as he walked off towards a booth. He laid two menu's on the table and then walked off. Kagome and Inuyasha sat down and looked at each other for a second. **

"**Thanks for taking me out by the way…" Kagome said as she looked down at her lap and twiddled her thumbs together.**

"**Oh…It's my pleasure." Inuyasha said trying to sound cool. Kagome looked at him with an eye brow raised and a smile on her face.**

"**Don't try and be cool." She said plainly giggling a little.**

"**Oh…okay…"**

"**Just…be yourself!" she laughed as she ran a hand through her hair and let it fall back onto her shoulder.**

"**Would you like something to drink Miss?" A waiter said as he stood by their table.**

"**Yeah…some tea please." She said, sending him a fake smile. The waiter was about the same age as Kagome and Inuyasha. He smiled at her and winked. She rolled her eyes and propped her head up in her hand by placing her elbow onto the table. She huffed as she looked out the window at the passing cars. **

**Inuyasha sensed the boy had some soft of effect on Kagome.**

"**Kagome, who's this guy?" he asked not taking his glare off the boy.**

**Kagome huffed and twisted a lock of hair around her finger. **

"**He's my ex-boyfriend, Hojo." Kagome said rolling her eyes when she said 'Hojo'.**

"**Awww, com'on sweetie, why you gotta be like that?" Hojo said making a puppy dog face.**

**Kagome rolled her eyes again and hid her eyes with her bangs. **

"**Just get your ass away from me, I have a restraining order against you!" Kagome snapped at him.**

"**I don't see it with y" **

"**Com'on Kagome, we're leaving." Inuyasha cut in as he stood up and shoved Hojo out of the way. He extended his hand to Kagome and she gratefully took it, but didn't look at him. **

**XxXxXxXx**

**They sat in the car for a minute or two before Inuyasha decided to crank it up and pull out.**

"**Are you okay, Kagome?" he asked concerned for the girl sitting in his passenger seat.**

**She nodded and rubbed her shoulder.**

"**What's wrong with your shoulder?" he asked. She gasped slightly and yanked her hand away from it.**

"**N-nothing…" She said quickly and looked at her lap.**

**He got a concerned look on his face, but pushed it aside as he turned on the radio.**

**The song "Take A Bow" by Rihanna came through the speakers. Kagome smiled and looked up from her lap. She started humming the words to herself. He smiled and turned it up. Before he knew it, she was singing.**

"**You put up quite a show, but now its time to go…" she sang just loud enough for him to hear. He smiled and hummed along with her. She smiled and giggled as she kept singing.**

**The song ended about the same time as he pulled into a carnival's parking lot.**

"**What are we doing here?" she asked as she opened her door and looked around.**

"**I thought since we couldn't have dinner, we could have fun." He said with a shrug.**

"**But…I don't have any money." She said sadly looking away. She felt an arm around her waist and gasped lightly.**

"**But I do, com'on, it'll be fun." He said as he tugged her to walk with him. She laughed at his enthusiasm and walked along side him. **

"**Ooh!" she squealed pointing at a big white stuffed panda hanging on a hook over a basketball game stand. He smiled and took her hand, leading her over to it.**

"**Would you like to play?" the man behind the counter asked Kagome. She smiled and nodded. **

"**But…im no good at basketball…" she laughed as she looked at Inuyasha. He smiled and got behind her.**

"**That's okay, I'll help you." He said as he took her hands in his. She blushed and grabbed the ball the man held out for her. Inuyasha guided her hands to a tossing position and smiled.**

"**Ready?" he whispered into her ear. **

**She nodded and giggled. He smiled and guided her hands to toss the ball. It was a perfect shot. She giggled as he helped her make two more perfect shots.**

"**Perfect! 3 goals! Pick a prize!" the man said smiling at them. Kagome smiled happily as she pointed to the panda. The man grabbed it and handed it to her. **

"**Yay! Thank you!" Kagome squealed as she kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.**

"**Your welcome, what do you want to do next?" he said taking her hand again. **

"**Hmm…how about….oh I don't know! You pick!" she laughed as they carelessly walked through the crowded carnival.**

"**Okay…how about that rollercoaster over there." He said pointing to a big rollercoaster.**

**She smiled and nodded.**

**They walked together over to the ride and waited in the line. **

"**Are you sure you want to ride this?" He asked as he watched her sway back and forth on her feet.**

"**Yeah, why? Are you chickening out on me?" she said teasingly.**

"**No, just…most girls wont dare ride this thing."**

"**Well…Im not most girls." Kagome said simply as they made it to the front of the line and she stepped into the car. He smiled and sat beside her. The coaster started up and glided quickly on the railing. **

**She threw her hands in the air and laughed as the coaster glided straight down on the rails. He smiled and threw his arms in the air to. He looked over at her. He noticed a bruise under the sleeve on her left shoulder. He burrowed his eyebrows together and stopped laughing. She noticed his laughing had stopped and looked over at him. She saw the expression he was giving her and followed his eye site to her shoulder. She quickly brought her arms down and pulled her sleeve as far as it would go. He gave her a concerned look, and she returned it with a smile. **

**The ride came to a stop and they climbed out. She squeezed her panda close to her. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled and walked along side him with her head on his shoulder.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**3 Girls sat on 2 high stools at a stand. One had long black hair, but kept it in a messy bun with a feather placed on the rim. She had red eyes. The second girl had snow white hair that came to about her middle back, she had a white flower in her hair. She had black dull eyes. She sat looking into a pocket mirror and putting on clear lip gloss. The third on had long, straight black hair that came down to her knees. She kept it in a low pony tail. She had deep chocolate eyes. **

**She sat on the stool in the middle. The other two girls were sitting on both sides of her. **

"**Kikyo, what are we doing here?" The first girl asked.**

"**Looking for hot guys, duh!" Kikyo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "God Kagura, your so den" she cut herself off as she saw a familiar looking silver-haired boy walking with a girl. **

"**What is it?" the third girl asked putting the lip gloss back into her purse. **

"**Look over there!" Kikyo said pointing at the boy.**

"**No way! Kanna, do you know who that is!" Kagura said stunned.**

"**Isn't that Inuyasha, Kikyo's boyfriend? And isn't that Kagome, that dirt poor girl from homeroom?" Kanna asked.**

"**Yah, and what's she doing with her head on my Inu-kun?!" Kikyo barked. "Com'on girls, we need to have a talk with little miss boy-friend stealer!" she said snapping her fingers as she stood and started walking towards the couple, signaling Kagura and Kanna to follow.**

"**Let the fun begin!" Kagura laughed as she and Kanna followed after Kikyo. **


	6. Hands Off!

Secret Love

_**FYI: THIS IS NOT A LEMON STORY, that's why its rated T and not M. **_

**Secret Love**

**Chapter 6: Hands Off!**

Kagome and Inuyasha walked silently through the crowd, basically just enjoying each others company.

Suddenly, Kagome was yanked sideways towards the public bathrooms. Inuyasha stopped and looked around frantically for her, but lost sight of where she was.

XxXxXxXx

Kagome was dragged inside the bathroom and a girl with white hair went to the door and locked it, securing that no one would enter. A girl with black hair in a messy bun held Kagome down, while another girl with long straight black hair stood in front of her.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't little miss boyfriend-stealer." The one in front of Kagome said smirking.

"W..who are you?" Kagome stuttered as she shook slightly.

"Im Inuyasha's girlfriend, Kikyo. That girl holding you is Kagura, and that's Kanna." Kikyo said pointing to each of them. "We see you've been having a fun time with my Inu-kun…that's gotta change…" she said as she paced in front of her.

"But…he asked me out…" Kagome said as she struggled to get free from Kagura.

"Quit squirming! Im a demon, you cant get free from me!" Kagura said as she easily held Kagome back.

"Look…here's the deal…keep your hands off my Inu-kun…and we wont have to hurt you…" Kikyo said simply. She smiled and snapped her fingers. Kagura let go of Kagome, making her fall to the ground. Kanna and Kagura followed after Kikyo as she strutted out of the bathroom.

Kagome sat there shaking for a minute before she regained her composer and stood up. The whipped the dirt off her dress and fixed her hair back in the mirror. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom. As soon as she did, Inuyasha was by her side with a worried look on his face.

"S-sorry for running off like that Inuyasha…I needed to use the restroom…" Kagome lied looking at the ground.

"You should have told me! I was worried sick about you!" He said gently lifting her chin up with his fingers so she'd look at him. He smiled gently down at her, and she did the same.

XxXxXxXx

"So…what do you want to ride before we go? It's getting kinda late…" Kagome asked as they walked through the once crowded carnival streets.

"How about the Farris Wheel?" He suggested pointing to the large wheel with chairs.

She smiled and nodded. He smiled and took her hand. She tensed remembering Kikyo's words. _"Keep you hands off my Inu-kun…and we wont have to hurt you!"_

She gulped and stood in line with him. He could tell she was nervous and wrapped his arm around her waist to calm her. It didn't help much.

XxXxXxXx

The car (on the Farris Wheel) neared the top and stopped. Kagome sat looking the opposite way of Inuyasha. They sat next to each other on the bench. His arm still wrapped around her thin waist.

"Are you okay Kagome?" He finally asked breaking the silence between them.

She just nodded, not looking over at him. He stared at her for a few seconds before resting a hand on her thigh.

"No your not, you haven't talked since we got on this ride." He said simply still staring at her. She looked down at his hand rested on her thigh and blushed. He smiled and chuckled at her blushing.

"Im fine…really…just…nothing…" she said still looking at his hand.

"What is it?" he asked sensing she was holding something back.

"Its nothing…I promise…" she said quietly. She finally looked at him and gave her best 'Im okay, really…' smile for him. He smiled gently and scooted closer to her. She blushed and scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"So…how did you get to keep your little brother?"

"Souta? Oh…I had to beg child services not to take him…after my mom died…he's the only family I have…I mean, I only have one friend…well, I guess two now…" she laughed.

"Yeah…friends…" he said with sadness wrapped in his voice.

"What's wrong?" she asked sensing his sadness.

"Nothing…"

"Ooh no, don't try that with me! What's wrong?"

"It's just…your one of the prettiest girl's I've ever met…and I really, REALLY like you…but…we're 'just friends'."

She gasped and blushed. She looked up at him, her eyes shimmering in the moon light. He looked down at her. They stared into each others eyes for a minute…and before either of them relized it, their lips were together and both of them had their eye's closed.


	7. Secrets

Real time, Flashback

Real time, **Flashback**

**Secret Love**

**Chapter 7: Secrets**

Kagome sat silently at her desk in homeroom. Mrs. Yamota rambling on about chemistry.

She tapped her fingers rapidly and in rhythm on the desk.

Kikyo and her clique sat behind her, practically glaring daggers through her skull. She sighed and looked down at her new school uniform. She smiled at the fond memory of how it had come to be.

Flashback:

**Kagome sat in the kitchen, trying to prepare some sort of meal for her little brother. He sat in a chair at the table, trying his best to finish his math homework. She smiled and sat down beside him. **

**There was a knock at the door. She stood up and walked over to the barely-hanging door. **

**She opened it up and smiled at the post man standing there. **

"**I have a special package for Miss Kagome Higurashi." The man said. Kagome smiled and nodded. He handed her the package he had been carrying and bowed to her. **

"**Arigato!" She said as she bowed to him and shut the door as he walked off. She brought the package into the kitchen. **

"**What's that?" Souta asked, looking up from his homework. **

"**Im not sure, someone sent me a package." She said as she grabbed some scissors and sliced the tape. **

**She opened the flaps of the box and looked inside. **

**Inside held a perfect condition school uniform. She let out and amused sigh and sat the uniform on the table. She burrowed her eyebrows together as she saw an envelope at the bottom of the box. She pulled it out and read the front.**

"**To Kagome" was written in cursive letters.**

**She smiled and picked up the uniform. She grabbed the box and walked back into her room. **

**Tossing the box across the room, she plopped down on her bed. She gently opened the envelope and read it to herself.**

"**Kagome…I want to invite you to come stay at my house. After seeing your house, I don't think that kind of home suits someone of your kind…Please, accept this offer. **

**Signed, **

**Inuyasha Takahashi**

**P.S) Your little brother can come, too."**

**She giggled and leaned against the wall where the beds backboard would have been. **

XxXxXxXx

Inuyasha looked around outside during his lunch period. Kagome had yet to answer his request. He knew she had gotten the package because she was wearing the uniform. He finally spotted her under a tree reading a book.

"Kagome?" he said as he walked up to her.

She looked up and gasped. "Inuyasha! What are you doing?! We cant be seen together at school!" she said looking around frantically for any signs of people watching them.

He knelt down so he was eye level with her. "Don't be such a worrier. I just came to see about you, that's all."

She blushed and looked down at her lap. "Why would you want to know if I was okay?' she asked shyly.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I like you." He said sarcastically as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

XxXxXxXx

A girl watching from on top of the school gasped as she saw him kissing Kagome.

"KIKYO! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" the girl said frantically.

"What is it Kanna?" Kikyo said, strolling casually over to her.

"Look!" Kanna shrieked as she pointed down at the couple. Kikyo's jaw dropped.

"…Who kissed first?" Kagura asked walking up to them.

"He did!" Kanna said unbelievably.

"That little rat…they'll both pay, big time…" Kikyo said evilly as she turned away from the scene.

XxXxXxXx

Kagome forced herself to draw back from him, no matter what her brain said.

"Inuyasha!" she whispered sternly. "What if someone saw that?! Your dateing Kikyo remember?" She said sadly.

"Don't remind me…" Inuyasha moaned as he flopped down on the grass beside her.

"Well, if you hate it that much, then dump her."

"Its not that easy…my parents love her, they'd be devastated if they lost their little Kikyo…" he said rolling his eyes.

She laughed and crossed her legs. She subconsciously reached her right arm up and rubbed her left shoulder. He noticed it and sat up.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you arm? Its bruised, and your always rubbing it."

She sighed and pulled the her left arm out of the shirt. It had bruises all over the shoulder blade, along with a scar.

"Did someone do this to you?" Inuyasha said, growling slightly. She nodded and sighed.

"But it's nothing you need to worry about…I handled him a long time ago…"

XxXxXxXx

Kagome sat with Sango at lunch 5 days later.

"So, you kissed him, huh?" Sango said poking her best friend in the arm. Kagome giggled and slapped her hand away.

"Yah, and?" She laughed. She sighed and cocked her head. "I wonder why he didn't come to school today…"

"He could be sick." Sango said with a shrug.

"He was fine the other day…" Kagome said confused.

Someone wearing a pair of black jeans, a black hoodie (with the hood up), and a pair or black Nike's sat down beside Kagome.

Sango and Kagome exchanged confused looks.

"Uh, hello?" Kagome said eyeing the person carefully.

"Don't recognize me?" the person laughed.

Kagome sat there for a minute before the voice registered in her head. She threw her arms around him. "What are you doing here?! Why didn't you come to school?!"

"I broke up with Kikyo, she's pissed…im hiding, so I didn't come to school." He said shrugging. "But I wanted to come see you." He smiled at her. She couldn't see him very well, since the hoodie was blacking out his face, but it didn't matter.

"Y…you broke up with Kikyo?" she asked unbelievably.

He nodded and allowed some sun to hit his face, just so she could see his smile. She smiled at him and cocked her head. He chuckled and stood up.

"Here," he said as he pulled out an envelope, "Come here after school, okay?"

She nodded and took the paper.

"OoOoOo! Whats that?!" Sango said almost climbing over the table to see the letter.

"Its his address, he wants me to meet him in the garden behind his house…."


	8. Secret Meeting

OMG

_OMG! Sorry for the late update! Been super busy! Enjoy!! _

_**WARNING!! IM CHANING THE RATEING ON THIS STORY FROM T TO M FOR REASONS CONCERNING THIS CHAPTER!! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ A LEMON, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! JUST WAIT TILL THE NEXT ONE, CUS ILL FILL YOU IN ON WHAT HAPPENED THEN!! THANK YOU!**__  
_

**Secret Love: Chapter 8: Secret Meeting**

Kagome peddled quickly on the white, and extremely boring, sidewalks. She looked around amazed at the huge houses she passed.

Some were big white, 3 story houses, with a 5 car garage. Others were red brick, 5 story, 10 car garaged! Seriously?! She didn't HAVE a garage, and theirs housed 10?! Come on people!

She laughed at her own thoughts. Her mouth literally dropped to the ground when she saw his house.

It was 6 stories, silver, had a garage that housed…oh who knows! It was the last house on the block, and had 4 extra small houses surrounding it. She could clearly make out a swimming pool with a hot tub and a waterfall added onto it.

The sun beat down on the silky black hair, causing her scalp to become quite warm. But the gentle breeze that was blowing around her cooled her down.

She took in a deep breath as she came to stop in front of his house. His house was the last one on the street, and by far the largest.

She took out the letter and re-read it.

"Kagome, please meet me in the garden behind my house, ill be waiting for you there at 3:30 p.m." She read to herself. She looked at her watch and smiled. Right on time.

XxXxXxXx

"Where are you going Inuyasha dear?" Inuyasha's mom, Izayoi, called as she sat her sewing down and watched him walk towards the door.

"Out for a stroll in the garden mum, nothing more." He said simply, smiling at her. She returned the smile and went back to her sewing.

"Okay, be back by dinner. Your father will be coming home."

'Oh joy…' Inuyasha thought to himself as he slid the back door open and stepped outside.

He looked out over the lush garden. The assortment of flowers looked like a rainbow dotting the large garden. Tall tree's gave shade to the heated area, and one tree stood tall in the center of the garden.

For a long time, that tree had been called the Tree of Ages, since it had been there basically since Inuyasha great, great, great, GREAT grandparents, maybe earlier!

He chuckled and walked down the flight of marble stairs that led to the garden.

XxXxXxXx

Kagome dropped her bike silently on the sidewalk, and made her way to the fence. Grabbing hold of the rim of the fence, she pulled herself over. She jumped down to the ground and looked around.

The overwhelming perfume of the garden engulfed her senses. She smiled and closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and exhaled.

"There you are!" a voice called to her. She opened her eyes and saw the silver haired boy jogging towards her.

She smiled and waved. "Hey, im not late am i?"

"No, right on time." He smiled as he finnaly got to her. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. She blushed and smiled at him.

"So…why did you want me to meet you?" she asked shyly, walking past him.

He smirked and followed closely behind her. "For some…alone time…"

She gasped. 'he dosnt mean…no of course not…wait why would I even THINK he thought that?!' she bit her thumb at her thoughts.

He saw her and chuckled. Taking her hand again, he led her to the far back of the garden, where they wouldn't be seen.

He pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to hers forcefully, yet gently. She was shocked at first, but then quickly kissed him back, meeting his force dead on.

He smiled inwardly and licked her lips, asking her for entrance. Without a second though, she granted it and almost fainted at the feel of his tongue exploring her mouth. He held her tighter, and sat down on the ground with her in his lap, not backing away from the kiss one bit.

She broke the kiss, and watched as herself, and him, panted heavily.

He smiled and pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck with his nose. She gasped when she felt his hot tongue run across the crook of her neck, then his fangs nibble on her flesh.

"W-what are you doing?" she moaned out quietly.

"Shhh, just enjoy this Kagome…" he said giving her butterfly kisses up her neck, all the way back up to her lips, which is where he planted another forceful kiss.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her hands in his hair. She wrapped her legs tightly around her waist, and he wrapped his arms around her torso, pulling her close.

She gasped as she felt his hands slide up the back of her shirt and fiddle with her bra strap. He smirked at her reaction and lifted them off of the ground, only to back her up onto a tree, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. He pulled back from the kiss and looked her deep in the eyes, his forehead pressed to hers.

She met his gaze, panting. He could feel himself harden from the feeling of her soaked core against him.

She silently gave him a 'go ahead' look with her lust filled eyes. He grinned and slammed his lips against hers passionately.

He once again fiddled with her bra strap, this time unhooking it. She moaned as she felt him slide the lace out from under her shirt and toss it somewhere off to the side.

With her back pressed securely against the tree, he brought his hands to the front of her shirt, and undid the first couple buttons, still kissing her. She moaned as she felt his hand slide inside her shirt.

Finally giving him the full signal to continue, he ripped her shirt off.

His hands grabbed hold of her chest forcefully, massaging her.

She moaned loudly and jerked her head back, breaking the kiss. He looked down at her chest, smiling, he bent down and took one of her breast in his mouth, running his tongue over it seductively.

She moaned out his name and panted as he massaged her other breast with his hand.

When he finished, he moved down her stomach, leaving kisses all the way down to the rim of her skirt. He growled at the material in his way, and slid the skirt down her legs.

She gasped as he ripped her panties off. She moaned loudly as she felt a finger enter her.

He smiled as he felt her walls close over his finger slightly, and he pulled his finger out, and then back in slowly. She moaned his name out slowly.

"I...Inuyasha…faster…" she moaned, her eyes closed, and panting.

He obliged, but this time, with two fingers. She screamed out in pleasure as she felt herself come. He smiled and pulled his fingers out, licking them.

She smiled and pushed him to the ground.

"My turn…" she said seductively pulling his shirt off. He smirked and let her. She slid his pants down off his legs and gasped slightly. He smirked once again.

She snapped herself out of her daze and grabbed hold of his manhood tightly with her hands, causing him to moan out. She smiled and massaged him gently, then added pressure and rhythm. Finally, she bent down and took him in her mouth. He moaned her name as she slid him in and out of her mouth. He released inside her mouth. She swallowed without gagging. Then, he flipped her over, so he was on top, and lunged into her.

She winced in pain as her barrier was broken. He slowed when he saw her wince, and stroked her cheek reassuringly. "The pain won't last…" he said smoothly, leaning down and kissing her to ease the pain.

She moaned into the kiss as he pulled himself out, then slid back in.

He broke the kiss and kissed her neck. She arched her back, rocking her hips into him. "Inuyasha…faster…harder…please!" she moaned.

He didn't have to think twice before he sped up, and soon, pounded into her. She screamed out his name, and he silenced her screaming by kisses him roughly. He broke the kiss and went to her ear. "shhh, if my parents find us we're screwed…" he said panting.

She nodded understandingly and pressed her face into his neck to murmur the moans and shouts. She couldn't help the scream that came when he released inside of her.

XxXxXxXx

Inuyasha pulled Kagome protectively into his arms as he lay beside her on the grass. He stroked her head softly and kissed her forehead. "You know we can't tell anyone about this right?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes…" she said sadly. Suddenly something struck her. "Inuyasha, what if I end up pregnant?!" she whisper-panicked.

"There's no way you could…but if you do, ill stay by you, I promise Kagome." He said kissing her softly. She nodded and snuggled closer to him.

XxXxXxXx

_**cough um…yeah…wow….um…health class paid off huh? Lol, um, I normally NEVER write ANYTHING like this…but…this story kind of needed it…so…yeah….well I hope you liked it at least…yeah…**_

_**-carly**_


	9. MUST READ! LIKENOW!

***Attempts to sneak in quietly* *Trips over my shoe laces* Oh crap! *Falls down***

***Jumps back up and laughs it off* *Freezes and turns around slowly, seeing the hundreds of people who read my stories with crossed arms and kind of ticked off faces***

***coughs* Um...Hi guys…long time no see hmm? *Dodges a shoe* Okay, okay! I'm sorry I haven't updated in…like…7 months…but I have a good reason!**

**Okay maybe not for you guys…but for me, it was! Ya'll see, I was bitten. *Nods* By Twilight! **

**And…*Gives them a guilty face* I kind of lost interest in Inuyasha…*Screams as someone thru a dagger at me* God! I got into Death Note, then got out of that, and, and…*points at Casi* SHE MADE ME DO IT! SHE GOT ME INTO TWILIGHT! ATTACK HER! *Laughs in her direction* Ahem…*straightens out my shirt* Okay…so I'm writing a Novel, practicing to be a photographer…I'm not really a...Mm…anime person anymore…*sighs* I'm really sorry you guys! **

**But…I'll make you a deal…If I can get at LEAST 3 replies on….2 of my stories (pick your two favorite that you'd like me to continue) Ill..*sighs* ill finish them for you. Deal? Deal.**

**-Carly-**


End file.
